Dante Vs Kratos
by K0t0amatsukami
Summary: Two fearsome warriors go head to head. Dante, the incalculably powerful Devil hunter from Devil May Cry, And Kratos, the God of War Himself.


_Greetings, fellow citizens of Fanfiction. Welcome to the Arena! Today we have two fearsome warriors, each of whom has faced the worst their respective worlds have to offer! The Incarnations being used for this fight are DMC 4 Dante, and the recently released God of War 4 game for Kratos!_

 _A/N: Neither GoW or DMC belong to me._

Dante Sparda was calmly walking down a street in Fortuna, bitching about Lady's fees, the lack of proper strawberry sundaes, the damn little blonde girl at the shop telling him to get more jobs, all that mess.

In short, he was spoiling for a fight.

So it was with hope in his heart that he scanned the alleys and streets, looking fo demons. Hell, he'd fight that annoying brat Nero again. However, he didn't have to, as a large, bald, muscular pale man, at least as tall as Dante, stepped in front of him.

"You are in my way," The pale giant rumbled.

The Devil hunter looked to either side of him. They were standing on the main thoroughfare of Fortuna, a street at least a hundred feet wide. There was plenty of of room for the strange pasty man to go around him.

"You do realize--" was all Dante had time for as a axe glinting with icy power hurtled by his face, missing by bare inches as the devil leaned his head to the side. He looked at the strange man.

"What was that for?!" Dante asked indignantly.

He heard a _woosh_ from behind him as the axe returned to the pale giant's hand.

"Who the literal and figurative Hell are you?"

The pale giant snarled at Dante.

"I am Kratos, and this is the Leviathan Axe, and we shall bath in your blood!"

He rushed Dante, swinging the Leviathan Axe in a mighty overhand arc that would plant it in Dante's skull.

Dante stepped back, allowing the axe to slam into the ground. This guy was fast, but he'd fought faster. Kratos, however, wasn't done, as the Axe glowed an icy blue, before erupting into pillars of ice, Kratos hoping to impale Dante, who'd seemed to dissapear.

"You-Who, up heeerrre," A voice arrogantly proclaimed. Dante was balanced on the very tip of the icicle. Kratos snarled, lifting the axe from the ground and dissapating the ice, Dante flipping off. Kratos swung the axe towards Dante, a probing strike to test his reflexes. Dante got Rebeelion up, the very tip embedded in the haft below the axe-blade, stopping it cold*.

Kratos wrenched the axe away, readying an ice-infused swing. He let fly with the blow, with all his strength behind it. Dante barely got Rebellion up in time, but the blow's tremendous strength still knocked it out of his hand. Dante was shocked, nobody but Vergil had ever disarmed him before.

Kratos entered his fearsome God of War state, ready to rip Dante apart. He gave a punishing rain of blows on the red-coated Devil-hunter, creating a minor breeze from the force and speed of his blows. He hammered Dante into the ground, making a crater with Dante's body. Kratos could feel his power ebbing, and gathered it all into one titanic blow. Dante's eyes snapped open, glaring red with slit pupils. Kratos slammed his fist down, a blow that would crush his skull...

Dante caught his fist, crushing it slowly, feeling the bones bend and crack. Dante slowly levered Kratos up, and a bright flash of red intruded on the combatant's vision. when it faded, a demonic Dante stood holding Kratos's fist in his obsidian claws. He held out his free hand, Rebellion returning to his master. Dante swept his leg, knocking Kratos into the air, slamming him down into the same crater, deepening it. He slammed his fist into Kratos over and over, deepening the crater with every strike. Dante lifted Kratos up, throwing him into an adjacent wall, before spearing him to the wall with Rebellion through the heart.

 ** _FIGHT END!_**

Dante De-Triggered, pulling his blade out of the defeated demigod, walking away, now bitching about how much the damage would cost.

 _Reasons for Kratos' defeat: 1) Kratos, while certainly stronger than a mortal, strong enough to take down a Stone Ancient with a shoulder check, as a matter of fact, but his physical strength is no comparison to Dante, who blocked the Savior's punch in base form. Double that for Devil Trigger, triple that for Majin Devil Trigger. 2) Kratos, while obviously more durable than normal humans, cannot compete_ _with the overwhelming power of Dante's Devil Trigger, and his base form. If kratos used the Leviathan Axe in God of War mode, he could've ended the fight with Kratos the victor._ _Send Me PMs to nominate your favorite characters for battle!_


End file.
